


i don't know how i can withstand you

by jaehyoons97



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Dotae are tsun couple, Fluff, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, They're secretly soft for each other, birthday fic, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 17:28:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14001021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaehyoons97/pseuds/jaehyoons97
Summary: “You just can’t let me admire you for a second, can you?”“Oh please, we’re enemies, hyung. Stay in character, will you."





	i don't know how i can withstand you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dilia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dilia/gifts).



> Haaaaappy birthday Dilia!! I'm so sorry I'm kinda late seeing that it's already the following day, but I really hope you enjoy this fic that I wrote based on [that one video](https://twitter.com/shbups/status/972796746785964032) :D
> 
> Dotae is really fun to write btw, we'll see if I'm ever going to them again because now I have sO MANY OTPs I CAN'T EVEN CHOOSE WHICH ONE TO WRITE ABOUT FIRST.
> 
> Also this is unbeta'd. I might edit this again later for grammar errors, formatting, etc.

Doyoung wants to die.

There is sweat in his eyes, fire burns within his body, engulfing the entirety of him- of his mind and sense and existence in immense heat; everywhere, _everything_ is too sweltering, too hot, too suffocating and Doyoung wants to fucking _die._

A sound of a laugh- breathless and fond, and Doyoung shifts his gaze down to that pair of amused orbs, taking note of how they seem so absorb the lifespan out of him the longer he stares.

"Relax, Doyoung-ah."

Doyoung gulps. He buries half of his face in his bicep to muffle the desperate sound of his pantings and takes another risky glance, this time appreciating the mesmerizing view below; Taeyong on his knees, hair swept up to one side and some sticking on his forehead, vague pink decorating his cheekbones as warm lips trail slow, adoring kisses along his cock-

Doyoung silently grunts, feeling his stomach clench when Taeyong finally- fucking _finally_ , after a lot of teasing kisses and creating of marks here and there along the insides of his thigh- takes his length into his mouth.

It's more tantalizing this way, with Taeyong's tongue lapping his underside; his cock twitching every now and then when he hollows his cheeks; Doyoung is engulfed in incredible damp warmth and it's considerably unsanitary in Taeyong’s standard but Taeyong is feeding off his cock like it’s an oasis.

He takes a sharp intake of breath when Taeyong advances further, sliding Doyoung’s length deeper into the wet of his mouth. His instant reaction is to grab Taeyong’s hair to avoid losing his balance.

It does him no justice because Taeyong then presses his tongue flat against his slit and _sucks_ and Doyoung can’t help the moan choked out of his throat.

“Hyung,” Doyoung whines, losing his grip on Taeyong’s hair as the older starts to bob his head, his hand working on where his mouth can’t reach.

Taeyong hums, and Doyoung leans back against the wall, giving in to whatever Taeyong is going to put him through.

“You’re too good at this,” Doyoung says amidst the heavy breathings. Taeyong pulls back to plant a kiss on the head, his hand never stops stroking.

“I’m aware of that,” Taeyong replies, peppering kisses along his length before closing his mouth around the head, blinking up at him and Doyoung wonders how can a person look so stunningly beautiful while sucking a dick.

“It’s worrying me. Have you been practicing with someone else- _ah_!”

Taeyong gives a hard suck and grips on his balls, drawing a hiss from Doyoung and it takes every ounce of the younger to not thrust up. Taeyong keeps going, pushing Doyoung’s cock deeper into his throat and swallows. His hand moves to massage Doyoung at the base. When he looks up, his eyebrows are scrunched up in irritation.

“Ah, _h-hyung_ \- please-”

It’s too much; the heat around his cock, Taeyong’s tongue swirling along the length with his teeth just slightly grazing the skin- the image of Taeyong’s plump lips stretched open to engulf more of him, greedily so- sends Doyoung over the edge.

When Doyoung involuntarily pushes his hips, Taeyong has already pulled off, holding Doyoung still. Doyoung bows his head, his vision a blur and he hears Taeyong passive-aggressively sighs.

“Serves you right for doubting me,” he says, his hand a loose fist around his cock.

Doyoung can’t see much through his bangs, but when he feels Taeyong’s hot breath on his tip, he jerks back, reaching down to stop Taeyong by the shoulder. “Don’t.”

Taeyong looks up, stares at him with questioning eyes.

“I’ll come.”

Taeyong rolls his eyes, amused smile on his lips. He kisses the tip again to earn a groan from Doyoung before the younger gently peels Taeyong’s fingers from around his own cock and pulls Taeyong up to his eye level.

“If you have to kiss me, kiss me on my lips,” Doyoung protests, scooping Taeyong by the waist to keep themselves close.

“Oh, I don’t _have to_ kiss you, do I?” Taeyong replies, playful hands making a trail down Doyoung’s torso before they are taken captive, back in Doyoung’s hands.

Doyoung bites his lip, face starting to form a sulking expression but Taeyong holds his ground: only raising his eyebrows and tilting his head in response.

“Hyuuung,” Doyoung starts to whine, guides Taeyong’s arms to his back around his waist and keeps them there.

Taeyong scoffs, commenting, “If you insist,” before leaning in to press their lips together.

There’s a sigh following their liplocking, as Taeyong prompts Doyoung to welcome him to the confines of his mouth. It’s sloppy; with all the tongues involved, the nibbling and the biting- and Doyoung feels weirdly comfortable despite having his dick still painfully hard and hanging neglected between his legs.

It’s okay, because when Taeyong said he’ll take care of him, Doyoung had wanted nothing more than the time he’s spared for Doyoung alone. What comes with it is just a bonus, and while he would probably complain about his state of lacking completion later, he thinks as long as Taeyong is here, willingly providing Doyoung with his full attention, it’s more than enough.

“Turn around,” Taeyong commands, and Doyoung does so without missing a beat; putting his hands on the wall and staying still even when he senses Taeyong walking away from behind him.

It’s so easy: to comply with Taeyong, to follow his words and consent to him as if it’s second nature. Taeyong is the leader for a reason, and Doyoung thinks it won’t be as effortlessly for him to submit to- to trust himself to someone else, if it weren’t Taeyong.

(It _has_ to be Taeyong.)

There’s a sound of a drawer being pulled open, of bits and pieces strewn about and a muttering of curse under Taeyong’s breath before the drawer is closed again.

Taeyong goes somewhere else at the other side of the room, followed by the sound of zipper, another rustling sound- a long one, and Doyoung rests his head on the wall.

“Did you forget where you put-”

“Shut up, I’m looking.”

The rustling stops after a few minutes, and Doyoung straightens his back again upon the sound of a bottle cap being opened. But nothing happens, and Doyoung starts to lose his patience.

“Taeyong-hyung,” Doyoung starts whining again, more missing the closeness than concerning about his softening dick.

“Alright alright,” Taeyong monotonically answers, and a crescendo of chuckle is heard before Taeyong hugs Doyoung’s waist with one arm, directing the younger to stick out his rear. He crouches behind him, and Doyoung’s heart races in excitement. “Take a deep breath.”

Doyoung does, but still winces upon the first contact of Taeyong’s lube-coated finger against his hole. He jerks when Taeyong probes in with his first finger, but there’s a hand at the low of his back to hold him down.

“Relax, _sugar_ ,” Taeyong sarcastically says, but putting less pressure on his finger and allowing Doyoung a moment to adjust to the feeling.

Taeyong starts moving his finger once Doyoung give him the cue. Doyoung is tight, but Taeyong pushes his finger deeper, sliding up and down, drawing circles along Doyoung’s inner walls before putting in another digit.

Doyoung yelps when he feels Taeyong spreads out his cheeks and blows at his rim. Taeyong laughs at his reaction, muttering _cute_ before crossing his fingers, resuming his work.

Taeyong takes awhile before adding a third finger, and finally deciding to entertain Doyoung by pressing his fingers against the younger’s prostate. That earns him a sweet gasp and Taeyong repeats the motion, playing with the bundle of nerve to fish a string of moans from Doyoung.

Doyoung’s chest is heaving- the heat coming back and sprouting from the back of his neck to his shoulders, spreading down his back and entire body. He starts gasping for air, clawing at the wall because Taeyong’s fingers feel so damn good stretching him open.

This isn’t good. Doyoung is growing impatient.

He grinds down on Taeyong’s fingers and Taeyong lets him, accommodating by thrusting up in the same rhythm. The heat swirls around his stomach now.

“You really want this, huh?” comes Taeyong’s retort, upon which Doyoung ducks his head in shame.

“I won’t last very long, hyung. Spare me,” Doyoung begs, sinking down _hard_ and drags out a desperate moan at the sensation. “Please.”

“Hmm, I feel like you need a few more minutes of prep though, _darling_ ,” Taeyong teases, a smirk is heard amidst his words. “Are you sure you don’t want to drag this out a little longer? I’m having so much fun.”

“ _Taeyong-hyung_ , _oh my god_ ,” Doyoung loses his leverage, bending down a bit as his arms slide down the wall. “I’m ready, I’m always ready for you, now please- I can’t--”

Taeyong takes his fingers out and inhales sharply at Doyoung’s gaping entrance. He has to force himself to stands up, pulling Doyoung by the chest to press the younger’s back flush against the his front. Leaving open mouthed kisses along Doyoung’s shoulder, he murmurs lowly, “Since you asked so nicely.”

There’s a hand on Doyoung’s upper arm, signaling him to turn around and he complies, almost tripping over his own feet if not for Taeyong’s secure hold on him.

Doyoung can’t bring himself to smirk when he fixes his hooded gaze at Taeyong and notices the sudden change in Taeyong’s expression. It’s good to know that he’s not the only one with such strong desire for the other, especially given that Taeyong is now fully erect and kissing him again with so much fervor.

“ _Bed_ ,” Taeyong says, voice breathless and starting to lose his authority.

They take their time striding towards the bed, trying to find anchorage on each other. Doyoung drops himself first on the bed once it’s in their reach, pulling Taeyong on top of him; their mouths find each other’s again in no time.

“God, how are you even real,” Taeyong says, grinding their hips together.

It blooms warmth to Doyoung’s chest; how Taeyong looks at him in awe, as if worshipping with his eyes alone, and when Taeyong smiles- sincerely and radiantly so, Doyoung looks away: unable to take all the adornment directed at him.

“Get on with it, hyung,” Doyoung says, feeling his heartbeat losing its tempo as Taeyong caresses his temple.

“You just can’t let me admire you for a second, can you?” Taeyong jokingly comments, taking the bottle of lube and pours a generous amount to his palm to slick up his length.

“Oh please, we’re enemies, hyung. Stay in character, will you,” Doyoung retorts, letting Taeyong spread his legs apart.

Taeyong buries his face in the V of his neck, laughing. “You’re impossible, Kim Dongyoung.”

They simultaneously gasp when Taeyong finally enters. While the older pauses to catch his breath, Doyoung is already hyperventilating- overwhelmed by the heat that has reached his head; he’s been waiting for this, for Taeyong to claim him and make a mess out of him.

“Breathe, baby, you’re doing great,” Taeyong kisses the corner of his lips, rubbing circles on his cheek soothingly. He bottoms out, rolling his hips leisurely despite Doyoung’s demanding grip on his bicep. “I need you to relax, Doyoung-ah.”

Doyoung pries his eyes open- not sure when he closed them- and finds Taeyong looking as wrecked, presumably because Doyoung is clenching so tight around him. But Taeyong takes his hand, interlocking their fingers together to tell him he’s there and really, that’s all Doyoung needs to know.

“Good,” Taeyong sighs when Doyoung’s breathing calms down. He’s smiling again, stealing Doyoung’s breath completely. “So good for me. I’m going to take care of you now, yeah?”

Doyoung barely gets to nod when Taeyong starts moving; pulling back slowly, dragging out the tension before thrusting back in, hard and deep, and _oh god_ Taeyong is really giving it to him-

The older isn’t merciful with his thrusts; Doyoung is made moaning, arching his back and trashing about as he continues pounding into the younger, even picking up his pace when Doyoung thinks he can’t even keep up anymore. It feels amazing- _Taeyong_ feels amazing inside him, the electrifying pleasure bestowed on him and Doyoung thinks he’s really going to die.

“Hyung, come on,” Doyoung manages to say, gathering up all his energy he has left to grind back. The groan from Taeyong is an enough encouragement for him to keep going. “ _Come on_.”

Taeyong himself has reduced into moans; biting into Doyoung’s shoulder to muffle his voice, losing control of his thrusts and gasping for breath. His grip on Doyoung’s thighs are leaving marks, and it feels right- all the marks Taeyong left on him feel right because despite all the back and forth insults and small bickering, they always gravitate toward each other at the end of the day and these marks are just the manifestation of that.

“ _S-shit_ , Doyoung--”

“Yes, yes, hyung, let go,” Doyoung cups Taeyong’s face, guiding the older to look at him- Taeyong is looking flushed, pupils dilated with lust and desperation and Doyoung thinks he’s looking at a reflection of himself.

“Touch yourself,” Taeyong commands, the authority is back in his voice, sending shivers down Doyoung’s spine, “for me.”

 _For Taeyong_.

His touch on his own cock burns; oversensitivity sending waves of pain and pleasure throughout his body but he has to keep stroking, taking himself to completion because that’s what Taeyong wishes for.

Then: Taeyong kisses him again, more teeth than tongue, and that’s all it takes for Doyoung to reach his peak and coming in ropes accross their stomachs- the last syllable of Taeyong’s name leaving his mouth soundlessly.

Taeyong follows not long after, snapping his hips fast and hard before finally freezing; his length buried deep inside the younger as he releases his load.

It takes them a while to settle down from their high, and when they- Doyoung at least- come to it, Doyoung finds their labored breaths are weirdly harmonious.

(Doyoung likes it a little too much.)

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe what I wrote sometimes.
> 
> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/jaehyoons97) so you can inspire me with some prompts


End file.
